Smithing
To smith in Guild dungeons 2 click on the essences on the left and if you put a recipes in you can smith that item to use on your quests. Once you create a item it can be used an infinite amount of times. Essences Walnut Leaf The leaf of the walnut tree is said to keep dark spirits at bay. Flame Blazing heat is the bane of all evil that dwells in the darkness Maple Wood A sword crafted with a maple handle cuts more true than any other. Maple was the gods favorite. Onyx Onyx stone represents wisdom and honestry. It's cool surface cases the soul. Polished Shell The gloom shell is said by some, to be the tiny lord of the shallow sea, Dragon Fossil Dragons may have once ruled the world. However now they are shadows in the forest. Meteorite Sometimes bits of the world return, having fallen from the gods feet. Red Coral Nothing in the sea has a memory like the very ground beneath it all. Mantle Pearl The white mantle oyster is difficult to reason with, but it can be done. Mycelium That which blankets all the known word and keeps the balance in life and death. Feather Grants the magic of flight and the understanding of wind and sight, Red Elk Antler The discarded weapon of the king of the forest and messenger to the trees. Hill Bear Tooth When a hill bear loses one of its many teeth, a part of its mind is lost with it. Teardrop The bit of ones physical being that carries with it sadness and regret. Dragon Scale If one is lucky, a piece of the old beings can be found floating down stream or resting in a cave. Item List Ancient Bracer *Recipe: (Hill Bear Tooth) (Mycelium) (Feather) (Red Coral) (Dragon Fossil) *Crafting Cost: (10 Lumber) (100 Grey Stone) (5 Bronze) (5 Iron Ore) *Usage: Increases damage to undead. Black Staff *Recipe: (Onyx) (Onyx) (Onyx) (Onyx) (Onyx) *Crafting Cost: (4 Lumber) (50 Grey Stone) (8 Copper) (5 Iron Ore) *Usage: Increases all non-attack magical power and increases attack power by a lot. Blood Sword *Recipe: (Red Coral) (Teardrop) (Teardrop) (Teardrop) (Teardrop) *Crafting Cost: (5 Lumber) (5 Grey Stone) (10 Copper) (50 Iron Ore) *Usage: When a leader uses the blood sword, it has a chance to steal life to ressurrect fallen troops. Butterfly Pendant *Recipe: (Red Coral) (Red Coral) (Meteorite) (Red Elk Antler) (Mantle Pearl) *Crafting Cost: (20 Lumber) (5 Tin) (5 Copper) (5 Iron Ore) *Usage: Greatly increases chance to get rare loot, like mushrooms or moss. Holders Band *Recipe: (Onyx) (Flame) (Mable Wood) (Walnut Leaf) (Mantle Pearl) *Crafting Cost: (85 Lumber) (25 Grey Stone) (30 Tin) (5 Iron Ore) *Usage: Increases loot. Morning Star *Recipe: (Mable Wood) (Mable Wood) (Mable Wood) (Onyx) (Onyx) *Crafting Cost: (30 Lumber) (25 Grey Stone) (20 Tin) (10 Iron Ore) *Usage: This weapon is brutal and deadly. Any hero raising it in combat inspires melee troops to do more damage as well. Ogre Charm *Recipe:(Red Coral) (Dragon Scale) (Dragon Scale) (Dragon Scale) (Flame) *Crafting Cost: (10 Lumber) (5 Grey Stone) (5 Copper) (30 Iron Ore) *Usage: Destroys a total of 3 walls/doors per quest. Pain Choker *Recipe: (Teardrop) (Hill Bear Tooth) (Teardrop) (Hill Bear Tooth) (Teardrop) *Crafting Cost: (5 Iron Ore) (5 Bronze) (10 Copper) (10 Tin) *Usage: The leader that wears this tight nicklace will cast an aura of pain, weakening the defense of all enemies. Redwood Bow *Recipe: (Mable Wood) (Mable Wood) (Mable Wood) (Mable Wood) (Mycelium) *Crafting Cost: (60 Lumber) (10 Grey Stone) (5 Bronze) (2 Iron Ore) *Usage: Heroes, that can use bows, can hunt in the wild for food Rookery Clasp *Recipe: (Feather) (Feather) (Feather) (Feather) (Feather) *Crafting Cost: (25 Lumber) (2 Gems) (5 Copper) (5 Iron Ore) *Usage: Decreases damage from falling. Rune Tooth *Recipe: (Hill Bear Tooth) (Hill Bear Tooth) (Hill Bear Tooth) (Onyx) (Dragon Fossil) *Crafting Cost: (5 Lumber) (5 Grey Stone) (10 Bronze) (10 Iron Ore) *Usage: When a leader uses this dagger, the enchanted runes increases the effectivness of all thieves and rogues in the party. Serpent Spear *Recipe: (Mable Wood) (Mable Wood) (Mable Wood) (Mable Wood) (Onyx) *Crafting Cost: (55 Lumber) (15 Grey Stone) (12 Copper) (8 Iron Ore) *Usage: Increases damage of melee soldiers. The Redshield *Recipe: (Dragon Scale) (Dragon Scale) (Dragon Scale) (Dragon Scale) (Flame) *Crafting Cost: (10 Lumber) (5 Grey Stone) (5 Copper) (30 Iron Ore) *Usage: Decreases enemy fire damage by (25%)/(1/4). Tower Blade *Recipe: (Mable Wood) (Onyx) (Meteorite) (Onyx) (Onyx) *Crafting Cost: (15 Lumber) (50 Grey Stone) (5 Copper) (5 Iron Ore) *Usage: The tower blade increases the health of all melee troops in the party. Category:Guildungeons2